Pérdida y captura
by shakycophine
Summary: Cosima y Delphine tienen que salir de la isla del Dr. Moreau. Deciden empezar una vida de nuevo aunque los problemas siguen persiguéndolas. Con toques de realidad y de mi imaginación, saldrá una mezcla bastante extraña pero que necesitaba escribir. Esta es una historia Cophine. Esta es la historia que quizá, más de uno, desearíamos ver en pantalla.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

La siguió manteniendo en calor durante horas hasta que finalmente Cosima se durmió. Ya había dejado de temblar. La rubia se levantó de la cama en silencio y se puso una camiseta que había por la cabaña. Tapó bien a Cosima y reguló el suero para que tampoco estuviera muy atontada. Acto seguido, se fue al escritorio y cogió papel y bolígrafo.

 _"Hola Sarah._

 _Antes de todo, Cosima está bien. Está conmigo y la estamos cuidando entre todos. Cogimos una pequeña cantidad de línea genética y creemos que Cosima podría curarse sin problemas. No está siendo fácil, estoy vigilada y tengo que ir con precaución. En cuanto Cosima pueda andar por sí misma, me la llevaré lo más lejos posible de este sitio. No te puedo decir dónde porque ni yo misma lo sé aún. ¿Necesitáis ayuda? ¿Está Rachel al cargo de todo? Se oyen rumores por aquí... Charlotte está bien. No saben qué hacer con ella. A ella también la trataré, pero no puede enterarse nadie._

 _Supongo que Krystal os contó quién me disparó. Ella fue a la última persona que vi antes que me llevaran. Dadle las gracias de mi parte; si su móvil no hubiera sonado, ahora mismo yo estaría muerta. Espero que todos estéis todos bien._

 _No respondáis de vuelta hasta que os avise. Esperad mi próxima carta._

 _Delphine."_

Preparó la carta y se levantó para guardarla entre las cosas que había en su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz ronca. Casi no se entendía. Delphine se giró algo sobresaltada pero después sonrió al ver esa cara.

-Nada, recogiendo un poco.- dijo disimulando mientras se acercaba hacia Cosima. Volvió a meterse dentro de la cama y la morena le dejó algo de espacio.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan cerca. Habían pasado meses des de la última vez que se vieron y estar en esa circunstancia parecía irreal. Delphine acarició la mano de Cosima mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y notaba el roce. La rubia la contemplaba. Había sufrido mucho al no poder verla. Al fin la estaba acariciando de nuevo, después de tanto sufrimiento de por medio. Cosima abrió los ojos. Estaban húmedos. Mantenía las lágrimas pero su labio tembloroso la delataba. Delphine frunció el ceño. Confusa, acarició el labio de la chica con el pulgar. En ese momento Cosima se arrimó más a ella escondiendo su cabeza entre el pecho de la otra y la almohada y rompió a llorar.

-Te he echado tanto de menos- dijo Cosima. Abrazó a Delphine como pudo y la chica le devolvió el abrazo.

Delphine en ese momento se rompió por dentro pero intentó aguantar las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y acarició la espalda de la chica.

-Pensaba que estabas muerta- sollozó Cosima.-No diste señales de vida, todos estábamos preocupados por ti-

Eso superó a Delphine y esta empezó a llorar en silencio mientras calmaba a la otra. Se sentía rota y viva a la vez.

-Pero no lo estoy, estoy aquí, contigo...- Acariciaba el pelo de la chica mientras la tapaba mejor. –Deja de llorar, por favor- Le besó la frente. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio llorando e intentando calmar la una a la otra.

Cosima salió del hueco para mirar a la chica directamente a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto- suplicó –No me vuelvas a dejar sola de esta manera- Había parado de llorar.

Delphine apretó los labios mientras asentía y se le caían un par de lágrimas aún. Acto seguido bajó su mirada hacia los labios de la morena y se mordió el suyo inferior. Cosima se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó hacia ello hasta conseguir besarla. Ya no iban con contemplaciones después de tanto tiempo, se necesitaban la una a la otra. Delphine la atrajo hacían ella mientras la seguía besando. Cosima buscó la cadera de la francesa para atraerla hacia la suya. Tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas. Se acariciaban y besaban con bastante necesidad. Enroscaron sus piernas para estar más pegadas y sus lenguas bailaban entre jadeos. Se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa de lado. Cosima empezó a toser y se apartó de Delphine poniendo su mano en la boca. Hacía mucho esfuerzo.

-Eh...- Ayudó a Cosima a levantarse un poco para que pudiera respirar bien. La sujetaba con delicadeza. Se calmó. Por suerte no había tosido sangre. –No pasa nada- le sonrió mientras estaba carraspeaba un poco. –Ven-

Cosima volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Delphine.

-Han pasado tantas cosas des de que te fuiste...- dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba el brazo de la rubia.

Delphine sonrió y cogió una rasta de la morena para jugar con ella mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la cabaña. Notaba como Cosima respiraba lentamente y soltaba el aire haciendo que este llegara a su barriga. Necesitaba gritar de alegría y a la vez de rabia por todo el tiempo que no había pasado con Cosima.

Se escuchaba a gente murmurar fuera de la cabaña pero no hacía ruido. La cabaña era acogedora y olía a madera húmeda. No había grandes muebles, pero los que había, estaban abarrotados de libros y utensilios que parecían haber sido puestos ahí de manera aleatoria. Delphine ya se había acostumbrado a ese ambiente, pero echaba de menos el antiguo.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Delphine pudo notar como Cosima se había dormido otra vez. Poco después, ella también se durmió.

Aquí tenéis el prólogo para daros una idea de cómo va a ir. Es algo más corto de lo que van a ser, pero ya sabéis, es una introducción. ¡Comentad y compartid! Espero que os guste.


	2. El barco

**Capítulo 1.**

Había parado de nevar pero el suelo aún estaba húmedo. El vaho salía de sus bocas al compás de sus exhalaciones. Andaban en silencio entre los arbustos. La morena se apoyaba en Delphine.

-¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó Cosima.

-Queda poco, créeme.- Delphine respondió mientras miraba los ojos de Cosima. Ella le devolvió la mirada, aunque esta estaba un poco apagada.

Anduvieron durante diez minutos más después de haber andado una hora, pero al fin llegaron a su destino. Había un barco amarrado a un pequeño desembarcadero de madera. Las luces estaban apagadas. Parece que estaban solas.

-Vamos- Delphine cogió la mano de Cosima. La rubia saltó hacia la pequeña cubierta y miró a Cosima desde arriba. –No pasa nada, confía en mí- le sonrió ofreciéndole las manos.

Esta, algo insegura, cogió fuerte la bandolera que tenía y se la pegó al cuerpo mientras saltaba hasta los brazos de Delphine. Se quedaron abrazadas mientras se miraban.

-Eres valiente eh…- Delphine sonrió de lado mientras miraba los labios de Cosima.

Cosima giró su cara avergonzada. Delphine acarició la mejilla de la otra y esta volvió a mirarla. La francesa se mordió el labio con necesidad y la besó. Apoyó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Cosima mientras jugaban con sus lenguas. Hacía tiempo que no sentían algo tan intenso y tenían ganas de la otra.

-Si os vais, lleváosla con vosotras- interrumpió una voz grave.

La pareja se separó y miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Un hombre mayor de espesas cejas y gafas cogía la mano de Charlotte. Las jóvenes no sabían cómo reaccionar. Se supone que nadie las seguía, habían huido con precaución. Charlotte iba abrigada y con la mochila que llevaba cuando huyó de su casa. El hombre alumbraba el barco con una linterna. Era un pequeño barco algo viejo. La pintura estaba algo gastada pero aún se podía ver el nombre de este; _Prometeo._

Cosima, algo confusa, miró al hombre y frunció el ceño mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-¿Y Susan?- preguntó.

El hombre levantó los hombros.

-La última vez que la vi, estaba en su cocina-

Delphine se acercó lo máximo al amarradero para coger a Charlotte en brazos. El hombre ayudó a la chiquilla y finalmente las tres chicas estuvieron a bordo. Señor y niña se miraron y asintieron mutuamente. El hombre se fue despacio hasta que se perdió entre los arbustos congelados.

Cosima se acercó a Charlotte.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Has tosido sangre?- Se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel y le acarició el pelo mientras miraba que no le hubieran hecho nada extraño. No tenía ninguna herida.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza. Cosima suspiró y miro a Delphine. Esta, sonrió levemente para Cosima se quedara tranquila. Todo estaba bajo control. Delphine, entró en el barco.

-Ahora vengo- dijo flojo.

-Ten cuidado- añadió la de gafas mientras miraba como Delphine entraba en silencio.

Delphine entró dentro del barco. No era muy grande. Era un yate pequeño. Estaba formado por un camarote algo espacioso. Miró los muebles que había. No había signos de que hubiera alguien viviendo ahí. Las dos camas estaban hechas y la televisión apagada. Fue andando por el pequeño pasillo que formaban las dos camas y al final del camarote había una puerta. Se podía ver a Cosima y Charlotte desde la cristalera. Estaban hablando. Delphine continuó la inspección y entró en el puente de mando. La maquinaria, sin embargo, era nueva. Se acercó al mando. No entendía cómo funcionaban los botones y las palancas. Básicamente, no sabía conducir un yate. De repente, escuchó un golpe que procedía del camarote. Se asustó. Parece que las chicas no lo habían escuchado. Mantuvo la calma. Sin apartar la vista de la puerta que había al lado de una de las camas, buscó con su mano la pistola que tenía entre su camisa y el pantalón. Cargó el arma en silencio y apuntó hacia adelante mientras andaba hacia el camarote. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y acto seguido se detuvo delante de la puerta del baño. Tragó saliva. Abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Gritó en cuanto vio al hombre y apuntó el arma hacia su cabeza.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora! – Dijo contundentemente.

Un hombre alto se sobresaltó y se pegó a la pared del baño. Mantenía sus manos en alto mientras miraba confuso a Delphine. Respiraba ajetreadamente. Estaba todo a oscuras y la chica no pudo ver su rostro. Delphine palpó con la mano la pared que tenía detrás de ella y pudo encontrar un interruptor. Encendió la luz.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Respiraba ajetreadamente.

-Tranquila- El chico salió de la habitación. Delphine se alejó de él mientras mantenía el arma apuntando.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó la chica mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Estaba asustada pero supo mantenerse firme.

Delphine encendió todas las luces mientras seguía apuntando con el arma. El hombre se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa. Debían de ser los nervios. Volvió a mantener las manos en alto mientras la chica hacía que se sentara en la mesa para comer. Delphine miró a través de la cristalera. Cosima y Charlotte ya no estaban. Se escuchaba como la puerta que daba al exterior se abría y se cerraba. La científica y la niña entraron.

-Teníamos frío- dijo Charlotte.

-¿Pero esto qué es?- titubeó Cosima. Abrazó por la espalda a Charlotte para protegerla. Nunca había visto a la francesa con un arma en la mano. Miró al hombre, que este le devolvió la mirada.

El hombre miró a Charlotte y le sonrió levemente. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa. Delphine se dio cuenta del cruce de miradas.

-¿Lo conoces, Charlotte?- preguntó Delphine algo contundente para dirigirse hacia una la cría.

Charlotte agarró fuerte los brazos de Cosima que la rodeaban y asintió levemente.

-¿Quieres bajar el arma? Esta la niña delante.- rechistó Cosima.

Delphine le hizo caso mientras cerraba los ojos y cogía aire para no perder los nervios.

-Claro que nos conocemos. Yo le construí los soportes para su pierna- comentó señalando la extremidad de Charlotte.

-Es un amigo de Susan. Tiene que llevarnos a Toronto otra vez.- Añadió Charlotte mirando a Cosima.

El hombre se levantó y se agachó para ponerse al nivel de la niña. De su oreja le sacó una moneda. La niña sonrió y cogió el objeto. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a las dos jóvenes.

-Acomodaros, yo me encargo.- Dijo el hombre mientras miraba al suelo. Las chicas asintieron y se quedaron dónde estaban. El chico entró en el puesto de mando.

Delphine suspiró aliviada y se puso el arma entre los pantalones y la camisa, otra vez. Cosima le preguntó a Charlotte si estaba bien. Esta, le respondió que tenía sueño. La de rastas acompañó a Charlotte a una de las camas. La niña se sacó el soporte para la pierna y lo depositó a un lado. Cosima le deshizo las trenzas y le sacó la chaqueta. La matió en la cama mientras la tapaba bien.

-¿Está bien Susan? Vi a Rachel con el cuchillo.- comentó la niña.

Cosima tragó saliva. Y sonrió.

-Sí, claro que lo está. No te preocupes.- La miró apenada pero mantenía la sonrisa. –Duerme. Por la mañana estaremos en la ciudad de nuevo. Te llevaremos con Marion. Seguro que te echa de menos.-

Charlotte asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y se giraba hacia un lado para poder dormir. Cosima se dirigió a Delphine algo cansada. Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy cansadísima…- murmuró.

Delphine le abrazó mientras cogía la nuca de la chica y la acariciaba. Cerraron las dos los ojos mientras se quedaban de pie durante un buen rato. Cosima arrastró a la francesa hasta la otra cama. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra mirando a Charlotte, que ya estaba dormida. Delphine tocó con un dedo la mejilla de Cosima, como siempre hacia, para que esta le prestase atención. Cosima giró su cara para contemplar la de la otra. La francesa le sonreía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. Cosima miró los labios de Delphine mientras sentía vértigo en su estómago. Después miró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban siendo observados también. Se abalanzó hacia la rubia para besarla tiernamente.

-Metámonos en la cama- dijo Cosima mientras besaba a Delphine. Se separaron por un momento mientras se quitaban las cosas de encima y se quedaban en la cama con la ropa más cómoda. Cosima se tumbó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la niña. Puso una pierna encima de la cintura de la rubia y se pegó a ella.

Se empezaron a besar lentamente para que no se les escuchara. Cosima enredó su mano en el pelo de la chica. Las gafas le estorbaban y ya las tenía empañadas. Se las sacó, las dejó tiradas por ahí y buscó otra vez los labios de Delphine. Esta, acarició el costado de Cosima por encima de la camiseta. Se acariciaban mientras se perdían entre los besos. La morena agarró el culo de Delphine y a está se le escapó un jadeo.

-Cállate- susurró Cosima mientras le tapaba la boca de Delphine y sonreía. -¿Quieres que nos escuchen?-

Delphine se rió flojo y cogió la mano de Cosima apoyada en su culo para llevársela al pecho y guardarla ahí.


	3. Guantes

**Capítulo 2**

-Nunca me habías llevado a tu casa.- comentó Cosima mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla un bloque de pisos muy alto y moderno.

Delphine sonrió mientras aparcaba.

-No suelo traer a mucha gente. Ya sabes que siempre estoy fuera; pero tú serás la excepción.- sonrió la rubia. Puso el freno de mano y el motor se apagó. Se giró hacia la morena y se acercó para besarla. Fue un beso corto pero húmedo.

Se separaron y a las dos se le pusieron cara de tontas. Se desabrocharon el cinturón y salieron. El cimiento estaba húmedo de la lluvia y hacía frío. Del maletero cogieron el poco equipaje que habían arrastrado de la isla del Dr Moreau. Delphine empezó a andar mientras sacaba las llaves del portal. Cosima, de mientras, observaba cada detalle del edificio. Se abrió la puerta de cristal que daba paso a un ancho pasillo luminoso. A un lado, había una pared llena de buzones elegantes y una pequeña recepción que en ese momento estaba vacía. Había bastantes ascensores grandes. Delphine le dio al botón a uno de ellos.

-Qué lujoso todo desde la entrada…- añadió Cosima mientras miraba el techo. –Seguro que tu casa no será de mi estilo- sonrió mientras miraba a la rubia que esta estaba mirando su móvil. Cosima le pellizcó flojo su cadera para que esta la mirara.

-No creo- respondió Delphine con voz tranquila.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Hasta el cubículo de caoba era glamuroso. Una de las paredes estaba hecha de cristal, por lo que se podía ver el exterior. Delphine le dio al piso 10 de 20 que había. Cosima se agarró a la baranda que había en la cristalera mientras el ascensor empezaba a subir.

-Se nota que trabajas con Dyad- dijo Cosima para chinchar a la francesa.

-¿Vas a hacer estos comentarios lo que queda de día?- cuestionó Delphine mientras acorralaba a Cosima. Puso sus manos en la barandilla de modo que Cosima no podía escapar.

-Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta molestarte.- sonrió Cosima mientras miraba los labios de la otra.

-A mí también me gusta molestarte.- replicó Delphine con un tono de voz más sensual de lo normal. Se fue acercando a su boca. Una de sus piernas la puso entra las de la chica para rozarla. Empujó la pierna y se quedó a centímetros de su boca.

Cosima cogió aire al notar la pierna de la otra allí. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a sus labios para cazarlos. Se pegaron una a la otra mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo. Delphine repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que el ascensor paró en la decena planta. Se separó de la morena y cogió sus cosas mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su chica. Cosima sacó el aire que contuvo y cogió su equipaje también. Anduvieron por un ancho pasillo donde había pocas puertas.

Delphine se paró enfrente de una de ella. Escalera C, piso 10, puerta 2. Cogió un llavero sencillo y abrió la puerta. Estaba oscuro. Delphine abrió paso a Cosima y entraron. Encendió las luces y todo se iluminó. Pequeños focos salían del techo y una hilera de luces salía de los bordes del suelo. La rayuela era blanca i brillaba mucho. Estaba muy limpia. La entrada daba al salón. Era espacioso y sencillo. Todo era una combinación de blancos, negros, beiges y grises.

La morena fue paseándose por el salón mientras lo observaba todo al detalle. Las fotos que había en las estanterías de su familia. Sabía muy poco sobre la familia de la francesa. El reloj pegado a la pared grande. La televisión grande que parecía que nunca hubiera sido usada. Las alfombras eran muy peludas. Peludas como el gatito que sintió rozándole los tobillos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola!- Cosima sonrió alegremente mientras cogía al animal en brazos. Delphine sonrió al verlos. Se quitó el abrigo y cogió las maletas para dejarlas en un rincón. –Qué bonito eres- añadió mientras lo acariciaba. -¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó mientras buscaba a la francesa.

-¡Guantes!- respondió Delphine desde otra habitación.

Cosima anduvo por un pasillo ancho mientras sostenía al gato y seguía observando el nuevo territorio.

-Qué típico- chasqueó la lengua. –Podrías haber sido algo más original.

Las paredes eran blancas con lienzos de fotografías en blanco y negro. Delphine tenía bastante buen gusto. Cosima seguía andando hasta encontrar una habitación que estaba iluminada. Entró. Delphine se estaba sacando la ropa. Cosima tragó saliva mientras la observaba en silencio en el umbral. La rubia no se dio cuenta hasta que ya se había quedado en braguitas y con una camiseta. Delphine se giró hacia ella mientras se moldeaba el pelo. La otra dejó el gato al suelo sin apartar de vista a la rubia.

-Polonio o Helio hubiera sido más original, sin duda- dijo Cosima entre-cortante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso crees?- comentó Delphine mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la morena. Cosima asintió. –Si tenemos un gato juntas, dejaré que le pongas el nombre.- sonrió.

Delphine tiró de sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella. Quedaron las dos de pie y pegadas la una a la otra. Cosima le acarició uno de los costados por encima de la camiseta mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Fue un beso húmedo y corto. La morena, que seguía en el umbral de la puerta, empujó suavemente a Delphine hasta los pies de la cama. La francesa se apoyó con sus manos mientras miraba a Cosima, que se estaba quitando la chaqueta. Esta, la dejó encima del tocador que había delante de la cama. Delphine no podía evitar morderse el labio. Se echó hacia atrás para ocupar la cama. Seguía apoyándose con las manos pero sus pies ya estaban encima de la cama. La francesa se abría de piernas poco a poco mientras miraba a la morena con algo de timidez pero al mismo tiempo con ganas. A Cosima le dio un vuelco al estómago al ver las braguitas de la rubia. Grises de Calvin Klein. Se puso roja. Delphine nunca la había provocado tan directamente.

Subió a la cama y se sentó de rodillas mientras cogía las piernas de Delphine y se las enrollaba en su cadera. Acarició los muslos pálidos de la chica hasta llegar a la camiseta. Puso las manos bajo la camiseta y la siguió acariciando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los amasó mientras observaba como Delphine cogía aire y cerraba los ojos. Tiró de sus pezones y acto seguido escuchó un pequeño gemido que salía de la boca de Delphine. Cosima seguía roja. Bajó sus manos mientras acariciaba su barriga y llegó a las braguitas. Suavemente, pasó las yemas sus dedos por su entrepierna. Pudo notar la humedad en la ropa interior. Delphine se retorció de placer y levantó la cadera. Cosima sonrió al ver a su novia así y repitió los movimientos suavemente. Delphine se levantó la camiseta y empezó a rozarse los pechos. Cosima casi se muere al ver eso. Impulsivamente le quitó las braguitas a la francesa y se fijó en su entrepierna. Siempre le había maravillado la manera en la que toda ella se arreglaba. La morena se acercó a la boca de la rubia. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y acto seguido pasó un dedo por sus labios, los de abajo. La chica rubia gimió suavemente al notar la caricia. Cosima sonrió y Delphine se puso roja.

Cosima arañó los costados de la chica mientras seguía sonriendo. Se le podía ver la punta de la lengua entre los dientes. El cuerpo entero de Cosima fue trepando hacia abajo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Delphine. La francesa la miraba desde arriba.

-Hazlo ya, por favor.- suplicó. Delphine se sentó, pero no del todo, para que su chica tuviera espacio. Coisma se tumbó entre sus piernas.

Le mordisqueó un muslo por el interior mientras ya la podía oler. La rubia se estremeció al notar los dientes e inconscientemente se abrió más de piernas. A Cosima le temblaba la barriga. Estaba nerviosa. Le besó las ingles y no tardó mucho en pasar la lengua por la vagina. Se llevó consigo el flujo que ya estaba soltando. Le encantaba. Delphine cogió aire y se volvió a estremecer. Cosima besó toda la zona con besos húmedos mientras miraba a la rubia. Succionó uno de sus labios mientras tiraba suavemente de él para ver cómo reaccionaba Delphine. Después de eso, volvió a lamerle y fue directa al clítoris, donde empezó a jugar con él. La rubia se estremeció como nunca cuando noto como la succionaba. Notaba los labios de Cosima mordiendo suavemente los suyos. Agarró un cojín que tenía encima de su cabeza mientras movía sus caderas para crear más contacto. Los dedos de la morena se añadieron a la fiesta. Mientras la lengua de Cosima se metía dentro de Delphine, el clítoris de esta era acariciado con un dedo. La Francia podía escuchar como la morena gemía hacia sus adentros. Con la mano libre que tenía Cosima, arañó las caderas de Delphine. Notaba como el flujo ya le llegaba hasta su barbilla y eso le ponía muy cachonda. Le encantaba estar entre esas piernas largas y suaves. Cambió el sentido de las cosas e introdujo dos dedos dentro de Delphine mientras su lengua iba hacia arriba para poder jugar.

-Dios- soltó Delphine mientras notaba como los dedos de Cosima entraban y salían a un ritmo rápido.

Cosima la miró y sonrió. No dijo nada.

Delphine estaba a punto de llevar al orgasmo de su vida. Cosima aumentó el ritmo de su lengua y el de sus dedos mientras con la mano libre buscaba una mano de Dephine para entrelazarla fuerte. La encontró. Poco a poco Delphine fue cogiendo aire y levantándose un poco de la cama. De repente, se quedó inmóvil mientras notaba como el orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo y se quedó mirando a Cosima. Cuando llegó, soltó el aire y volvió a tumbarse del todo en la cama mientras cogía aire. Cosima levantó la vista y vio a la chica rubia más bonita del mundo. Apoyó una cabeza en uno de sus muslos mientras seguía observándola. El pecho de la rubia subía y bajaba y las manos aún seguían entrelazadas.


	4. Despedidas

Despedidas

Se abrazaron durante un buen rato. Ya estaban a salvo.

-Te hemos echado de menos- dijo Sarah aliviada mientras se separaba de los brazos de Cosima. Le sonrió mientras se amoldaba el pelo.

-Yo a ti también- contestó la científica. Miró la pierna de su hermana. -¿Quieres que te cure?-

Delphine se sentó en una silla mientras Miss S preparaba té. Kira estaba sentada en otra silla pintando. Sarah se quitó los pantalones y Cosima abrió el botiquín que había encima de la mesa. Le empezó a hacer las curas mientras hablaban sobre los acontecimientos pasados. Charlotte ya está con Marion y Rachel vuelve a estar en la isla.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Miss S mientras se sentaba en una silla. Sarah encogió los hombros.

-Nosotras nos vamos de aquí- dijo Cosima mientras cogió algodón. –Delphine y yo, digo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sarah. -¿Dónde iréis? ¿Y todo el trabajo que has hecho?- Sarah parecía algo indignada.

Cosima suspiró y miró a Delphine. Se miraban con seguridad.

-Quizá Barcelona, o París. No lo sabemos aún.- Cosima no se atrevía a mirar a su hermana a la cara. –Pero seguiremos viéndonos y vendremos aquí a menudo.- añadió para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Estaba todo prácticamente solucionado y ahora te vas. Perfecto.- Sarah intentó apartarse de Cosima, que seguía curándola.

-Creemos que si estáis separadas, no van a ir a por vosotras.- Interrumpió Delphine tímidamente.

-Suerte que la unión hace la fuerza.- respondió irónicamente Sarah.

Cosima ignoró el comentario y recogió las cosas del botiquín. Se secó algo de sudor de su frente mientras miraba a Delphine. Esta le sonrió.

-Te echaré de menos, Cos- dijo Sarah. Abrazó a Cosima y ella se dejó abrazar. Eran las hermanas que estaban más unidas. Kira se tiró hacia ellas porque quería unirse al abrazo. Cosima la cogió en brazos y la achucho.

-Te echaré de menos monito- dijo entre achuchones. –Pero nos vemos en unos días. ¿Nos acompañáis al aeropuerto, no?- dijo Cosima vacilante.

-¡Por supuesto!- interrumpió miss S mientras sonreía.

-¡Genial!- contestó Cosima.

-Cosima.- dijo Delphine algo cortante. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar con Sarah.

Cosima se giró hacia ella y la entendió. Tenían que irse.

-Bueno monito, tía Cosima y Delphine tienen que irse.- le dio un beso muy grande a Kira y la dejó en el suelo. –Seguimos hablando, ¿vale?- añadió dirigiéndose hacia Sarah.

Sarah asintió. Se despidió de Delphine y después de Cosima. Después de todas las despedidas, la pareja salió con cuidado de la antigua cocina convertida en refugio. Se dirigieron hacia el coche.

* * *

Delphine pudo notar como Cosima estaba algo apenada.

-Eh.- le cogió el mentón suavemente.-Las veremos otra vez.- dijo Delphine.

Cosima asintió secándose las lágrimas. Delphine se acercó a ella y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Cosima le respondió con otro beso y le sonrió.

-Je t'aime.- susurró la rubia.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño.- respondió la otra.

Y es que Delphine despertaba en Cosima su lado más entrañable. Se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

Cosima abrió la puerta de su casa. Todo seguía igual que cuando lo dejó hace un par de meses. Delphine se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio mientras Cosima iba hacia la cama. De debajo de ella sacó su maleta vacía y la puso encima del colchón.

-¿Qué me llevo?- preguntó la morena.

Delphine reaccionó y se giró.

-De momento ropa, toda la que puedas. Pero ya compraremos cajas de cartón, alguna maleta más… para todo lo demás.- contestó mientras observaba a Cosima.

Cosima asintió mientras alzaba los pulgares hacia arriba a su manera.

-O sea que, cojo algo de ropa, y en unos días empezamos a empaquetar. Pero, ¡ni siquiera sabes dónde vamos a vivir!- hizo una mueca- no tenemos ni alojamiento, y tampoco somos ricas…- dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

-Lo tengo todo planeado, tu tranquila.- intentó calmarla Delphine. –Ven aquí.

Cosima sonrió como una tonta y fue hacia Delphine. Ese día, Cosima iba con zapatos planos así que la diferencia de estaturas era más que notable. Cosima apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Delphine y de puntitas, intentó llegar a sus labios para besarla. Delphine puso sus manos en las mejillas de su chica, como hacía siempre. Delphine le mordió el labio inferior durante un segundo y eso hizo sonreír a Cosima. La morena como estaba cerca del culo de la francesa no dudó en poner sus manos ahí mientras se seguían besando.

Cosima se quedó acorralada entre el escritorio y Delphine mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa tirando al suelo algunos papeles. La francesa se separó de la chica y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica. Pasaba la lengua y le daba besos húmedos mientras escuchaba como Cosima soltaba pequeños jadeos. Una mano de Cosima se puso a tocar un pecho de Delphine. Delphine, al notar su mano, le mordió suavemente. Cosima sonrió.

-Eres toda una vampira…

Delphine paró y se puso delante de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-Me gusta morder- acto seguido se mordió el labio mientras mantenían las miradas.

Cosima notó un hormigueo entre las piernas. Un móvil empezó a sonar. Las dos chasquearon la lengua. Cosima miró hacia el techo mientras suspiraba. Era el móvil de Delphine. La chica lo cogió.

-¿Sí?... Sí. Hace dos semanas. No… No, no fue así. Pero. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿París?... Vale. Mañana, ahora no puedo, no estoy en el país. Vale, adiós.

Cuando Cosima escuchó el nombre del país ya se pudo imaginar de qué estaban hablando. Tragó saliva cuando vio a Delphine colgar.

-Em… Tengo que ir al DYAD. Mañana tendré que volver a coger un avión. ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó mientras jugaba con una de las rastas de su novia.

Cosima se puso algo seria el escuchar la palabra DYAD pero asintió firmemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Cosima.

Delphine suspiró.

-Quieren trasladarme a París o me quedo sin faena.- dijo Delphine con la mirada baja.

Cosima se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé… Yo quería que nos fuéramos a Barcelona.- Los ojos de Delphine se humedecieron al ver que sus planes se iban al traste.

-Eh, cariño, no pasa nada- le agarró las mejillas. –Si tenemos que ir a Paris, nos vamos a Paris. Además, ¿allí están tus padres, no?

Delphine asintió aún cabizbaja. Cosima se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Todo irá bien, ya verás.- le besó en el hombro y la miró sonriente para que se animara.

Delphine sonrió al instante.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- dijo vergonzosamente la francesa.

-Nada.- contestó Cosima cerrando los ojos. Delphine aprovechó para darle un beso. Se convirtió en un beso largo y apasionado. Cosima rodeó el cuello de Delphine con sus brazos mientras la otra apoyaba sus manos en los costados de Cosima.

-Será mejor que empecemos a empaquetar tus cosas.- la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cosima hizo rodar sus ojos y resopló.

* * *

La pareja había viajado hasta Toronto y al cabo de unos días salía el vuelvo hacia Paris.

Alison tenía un pañuelo arrugado en las manos mientras lloraba. Sarah guardaba las manos en los bolsillos. Felix, que estaba al lado de Alison, la consolaba mientras miraba al suelo. Miss S se mantenía a un lado con Kira. Helena no estaba.

-Bueno…- suspiró Cosima. Miró a Delphine y esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Alison rompió a llorar mientras se abalanzaba a Cosima para abrazarla. –Eres la más normal entre nosotras, no puedes irte.

Cosima se rió mientras la abrazaba.

-En navidades vendremos y ya sabes que podemos hacer Skype.

-De todas maneras…- seguía llorando. Se separó de Cosima.

Felix se acercó a Cosima y le cogió una rasta.

-A ver cuándo cambias de look, esto ya no se lleva.- su voz sonaba amenazante, pero al final el chico sonrió mientras la abrazaba. –Era broma, bueno, no.

-Eres gilipollas.- Respondió mientras sonreía. Rompieron el abrazo.

Felix se puso delante de Delphine. Delphine se sentía algo incómoda cada vez que Felix estaba cerca de ella. El chico la miró fijamente y serio. Los demás contemplaban. Delphine no sabía qué hacer.

-Simplemente me da envidia cómo te vistes, no es personal.- finalmente Felix sonrió y abrazó a Delphine.

La chica se quedó en shock. Y le aceptó el abrazo aunque le pilló desprevenida.

-Siento haber sido tan zorra contigo.

-Em… No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.- respondió Delphine. Se separaron mientras se sonreían cordialmente.

Sarah se acercó a Cosima. Se aguantaba las lágrimas. Sorbió los mocos y se peinó con la mano.

-¿No vas a llorar ni un poquito por mí?- susurró Cosima mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

A Cosima le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Que le den- se abalanzó hacia su hermana y la abrazó fuerte mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Cosima no pudo evitar emocionarse. Estuvieron así durante un largo minuto mientras las demás estaban callados. Solo se escuchaba a Ali lloriquear. Delphine sonreía al vivir ese momento entrañable. Sarah se separó de Cosima mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miró a Delphine.

-Cuídala. Vale la pena.

Después de todos los besos y abrazos a la pareja le tocaba pasar el control para poder embarcar.

-Volveremos. ¿A que sí?- dijo Cosima sonriendo a Delphine.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió. –Cariño… tenemos que irnos ya- dijo con voz apenada.

Cosima cogió aire y los miró a toda su familia. Los volvió a abrazar a todos y cogió a mano de Delphine. Cogieron cada una sus maletas y empezaron a andar hacia el lugar donde había los controles de seguridad.


	5. Philippe

5 meses después…

-¡Corre, que nos están llamando!

Cosima corrió hacia el sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le dieron al botón verde y al cabo de pocos segundos las caras de sus hermanas se mostraron. Tres cámaras diferentes; la de Sarah, donde estaba ella, Kira y Felix. La de Alison donde estaba ella sola y la de Cosima donde estaban Cosima y Delphine.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludaron la pareja.

-¿Cómo va por París?- preguntó Sarah.

-Bastante bien. Ya casi hemos decorado toda la casa… Aunque en nada nos queremos volver a mudar- explicó Cosima.

-Cuando vengáis traedme algún perfume caro, que dicen que son muy buenos los de ahí.- dijo Ali mientras estaba escribiendo en su pizarra convertida en horario.

-¿Sabéis que Cosima ha entrado en una universidad pija?- dijo Delphine rápidamente antes de que Cosima la pudiera hacer callar.

-No es pija, simplemente es privada.-intentó corregirla.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Felix –No es nada de tu estilo, querida.

-No, ya lo sé, bueno. No es pija, quiero decir, simplemente es una universidad donde solo se habla inglés, ¿sabes? El francés aún no lo domino muy bien y me han ofrecido una plaza para que imparta unas clases. Ya sé que tampoco tengo la carrera de profesora ni nada, pero su sistema es muy diferente al de los demás y no necesito nada de esas cosas. Además, me contrataron porque dicen que aparte de tener el doctorado, soy joven y guay, y así las clases son más amenas.-

-¡Eso está muy bien! Me alegro por ti, Cos- dijo Sarah.

Cosima asintió contenta.

-Y Delphine sigue trabajando en el DYAD, pero nada sobre clones- aseguró Cosima.

-Sí… Nada de clones- se como en el principio, trabajando y haciéndome la tonta. Pero al menos me aseguran la faena.

-Seguro que en nada estaréis viviendo en una mansión.- comentó Felix.

-En Paris no hay sitio para mansiones- contestó Delphine. –Aunque hay edificios grandes. Pero aún estamos mirando…

-Es cierto, ¿ahora dónde estáis viviendo?- preguntó Alison.

-En la antigua casa de mis padres. Ahora ellos viven en las afueras y nosotras nos hemos quedado el piso. –contestó Delphine amablemente. –Hay habitaciones de sobras para cuando vengáis. –sonrió.

Todos estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora hasta que colgaron.

* * *

-¿Quieres té o café?- preguntó Delphine.

-M… Café.- contestó Cosima mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Apagó el ordenador y encendió la tele.

Delphine volvió al cabo de cinco minutos con dos tazas de café. Se tumbó al lado opuesto de Cosima y le dio la taza de café.

-¿Qué dan por la tele?- preguntó Delphine tapándose con una manta. Guantes vino a los pies de las chicas.

-Los Juegos Olímpicos- dijo desde la otra punta del sofá. Pusieron los juegos y se entretuvieron comentando las coreografías de las nadadoras.

* * *

-Nosotro tuvimos claro des de un principio que queríamos tener hijos.- comentó un chico mientras se bebía una cerveza.

-La verdad es que nos ha cambiado la vida.- añadió una chica que estaba a su lado.

Cosima y Delphine estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra junto a una pareja que tenían delante. Estaban en la terraza de una cafetería apartada del centro. Entre unos callejones sofisticados y tranquilos. Cosima tenía en las faldas a un pequeño niño rubio que reía todo el rato.

-¿Vosotras no habéis pensado nada aún?- preguntó la chica. Se llamaba Aurore.

Delphine rió y Cosima miró confusa a la pareja mientras jugaba con las manitas del niño.

-Bueno, a ver, nunca lo hemos hablado. Pero o sea, no me importaría. No digo ahora, pero ya sabéis, en unos años. No sé qué piensa Delph.- Cosima hablaba nerviosamente mientras jugaba con el niño.

Delphine la miraba mientras intentaba no reírse. Cosima estaba graciosa cuando se ponía nerviosa por temas así.

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Delphine?- preguntó Alfred, el chico.

-Sí que me haría bastante ilusión. Mi madre y yo siempre hemos hablado de cómo sería mi boda perfecta y mi familia. Los nombres de los niños y todas esas cosas…- termino callándose con una leve sonrisa. –Ya veremos, ¿no?- dijo mirando a Cosima. –De momento ya estamos bien cuidándoos a Philippe.

El pequeño Philippe miró a Dephine sonriendo porque escuchó su nombre. Era un niño muy gracioso. Rubio con los ojos oscuros y unas mejillas levemente rosadas. Tenía un año y pocos meses.

Las dos parejas charlaron durante un rato más hasta que los franceses tenían que irse.

-Cena sobre las siete de la tarde y a las ocho, seguro que ya estará dormido.- informó Aurore mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-No tardaremos mucho. Sobre la una ya habremos terminado. Creedme, no quiero ir a esa estúpida cena de empresa…- añadió Alfred.

-Alfred- Aurore le dio un codazo al su marido con cara de enfadada.

-Vale, perfecto, nosotras estaremos en casa.- dijo Delphine mientras cogía el bolso de Philippe que le daba Aurore.

-Bueno pequeño, papá y mamá se van.- Alfred besó la cabeza d su hijo. Al niño ya se le empezaban a empañar los ojos. Aurore le dio otro beso y comprobó que no le faltaba de nada. El niño empezó a llorar en cuanto los padres se fueron.

-Hey, ¿vamos al parque?- le dijo Cosima al niño para que se calmara.

Delphine pagó las bebidas y regresó. Puso la bolsa de Philippe encima del cochecito.

-Va, vamos. Y veremos los pajaritos y los patos del estanque.- dijo dulcemente Delphine. Se acercó al niño, que ya se estaba calmando y le besó la manita.

Empezaron a andar por las calles. Cosima llevaba al niño en brazos y Delphine empujaba el carrito. Las chicas entretenían al niño enseñándole cosas como los perros que eran paseados por sus dueños y los músicos callejeros. Eso le divertía mucho. Después de andar un rato, llegaron a un gran parque verde con un pequeño lago. Las chicas se sentaron en el césped y dejaron a Philippe de pie, ya que ya andaba solo.

Delphine sacó de su bolso la cámara de fotos y la encendió.

-Seguro que les hará gracia tener un par de fotos.- dijo mientras la encendía.

-Estás muy mona cuando te pones maternal con este niño- comentó Cosima mientras miraba a su chica. –Y muy responsable.

-¿Es que a casa no lo soy en general?- reprochó Delphine mientras cerraba los ojos con aires de listilla.

-Más de lo habitual- contestó Cosima. Se acercó a Delphine y le dio un beso corto. Ambas chicas desearían continuar besándose si no fuera porque el pequeño Philippe se abalanzó hacia ellas torpemente.

-Eh, hueles mal- dijo Delphine con un tono de voz infantil. La chica miró por dentro de los pantalones del niño y vio que el pañal estaba manchado. –Vamos a cambiarte.

Cosima preparó en el suelo un cambiador improvisado con lo que Aurore había puesto en la bolsa del niño. Al cabo de un par de minutos Philippe ya volvía a corretear por el césped. Los tres fueron cerca del estanque para dar pan a los patos que nadaban por ahí. Al principio Philippe estaba asustado pero después se entretuvo mirándolos. Pasaron la tarde en el parque divirtiéndose con el bebé hasta que fue la hora de ir a casa. Fueron andando y tardaron un poco en llegar. El niño se había dormido en el cochecito así que las chicas fueron hablando durante el camino.

Llegaron a casa. Dejaron todas las cosas en el salón. Cosima fue a la cocina con un plato y una cuchara de plástico y un puré que había en un pote de cristal. Lo echó en el plato y después lo puso en el microondas. De mientras, Delphine puso a Philippe al suelo y este empezó a correr por el salón. Le gustaban las alfombras suaves. Delphine le puso el babero al niño y lo sentó encima de sus faldas. Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras buscaba algún canal interesante.

Cosima volvió con el plato y se sentó al lado de Delphine.

-Vamos a ver, pequeñín.- dijo Cosima. Le enseñó una cucharada de puré y el niño la rechazó a la primera pero después abrió la boca y se lo comió todo. A los cinco minutos el niño ya había cenado.

Pusieron el pijama al niño y lo tumbaron en su cochecito, al cabo de poco rato ya estaba durmiendo como un lirón.

* * *

Los padres de Philippe ya habían venido a buscar al pequeño. La pareja de chicas ya estaba metida en la cama.

-Así que con tu madre siempre habías planeado tu boda y familia, ¿eh?- Cosima se giró hacia Delphine, que estaba leyendo.

Delphine dejó de mirar el libro y miró hacia Cosima.

-Sí, ¿y qué pasa?- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Cuáles eran tus planes?- preguntó mientras se sacaba las gafas y las mantenía en la mano. Cosima sin los ojos pintados estaba rarísima.

Delphine suspiró mientras pensaba.

-Pues principalmente yo siempre había pensado que me casaría con un hombre.- río.

-Tan hetero tú…- rodó los ojos.

-Casarme por la iglesia y después hacer una gran fiesta con muchos invitados. Después formar familia y tener un perro. Tener un niño y una niña; Annete y Hugo. Y vivir felices para siempre.- suspiró –Y mírame ahora.

-¿Tan mala es tu vida ahora?- comentó Cosima mientras sonreía.

-¡No!- le dio un codazo. Delphine se tumbó finalmente en la cama y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. –Es perfecta. Estoy con una chica inteligente, divertida y preciosa. En una casita para las dos…- lo explicó con un tono místico.

-¿Y la boda y los hijos?- preguntó seria Cosima. Interesada en la respuesta de su pareja.

-La boda y los hijos… Ya veremos. Quiero decir, a mí me encantaría casarme contigo y tener hijos. Me encantaría. Pero no sé si pensamos lo mismo.- Delphine se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Nunca he sido fan del matrimonio, ya sabes, alma libre. Pero contigo… no necesito a nadie más. Y sería divertido tener a mini Delphines corriendo por la casa.- Cosima lo comentó mientras miraba al techo y jugaba con sus propias manos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio indirectamente?- dijo Delphine incrédula pero bromeando.

-No… oficialmente. Hay maneras mejores de pedir matrimonio.- Cosima le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres estúpida…- Delphine se río.

-Lo sé, pero soy tu estúpida.- Cosima se aproximó a Delphine para abrazarla por las caderas. –Y… esta… estúpida te quiere… mucho…- dijo mientras besaba a su chica.


	6. La cena

_La cena_

-En general los exámenes han ido bien... así que este finde podéis salir de fiesta.- dijo Cosima delante de todos los alumnos. Los chicos rieron con el comentario.

Cosima estaba delante de decenas de alumnos que la estaban observando. La puerta estaba abierta. Delphine se asomó callada. Cosima la miró y con la mano le dijo que se esperara un minuto.

-Para la semana que viene quiero un trabajo de dos mil palabras. Tema libre. Así practicáis para el trabajo de fin de grado. PERO que tenga que ver con la genética, eh ¿Jean-Paul? No me interesan tus vacaciones.- dijo Cosima. Grandes carcajadas se escucharon de fondo.

-Tienes que aceptar que te gustó, Niehaus- reprochó un chico del fondo de la clase.

Cosima negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

-Podéis iros chicos. Hasta la semana que viene.

La clase se llenó de ruido. Libretas, ordenadores, sillas y alumnos. Cosima ordenó a Delphine que entrase. Delphine entró con un conjunto bastante arreglado para la ocasión y llevaba el pelo liso. En una de sus manos llevaba un café.

-Hey- dijo Cosima apoyada en la mesa.

-Buenos días- respondió Delphine con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la boca.

Una ola de silbidos inundó la clase y se oían algunos aplausos. Las dos chicas miraron algo confundidas a los alumnos.

-Te he traído café- lo depositó encima de la mesa-. ¿Tienes clase ahora?

Cosima negó mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa. La clase se fue vaciando hasta que se quedaron las dos solas.

-Perfecto porque estoy muy cachonda.- susurró Delphine.

A Cosima casi se le caen los libros. Miró a Delphine.

-Dónde- preguntó Cosima.

-Aquí- contestó la francesa.

Cosima se ajustó las gafas. Fue hacia la otra punta de la clase. Era una clase enorme donde cabían doscientas personas. Las hileras de mesas iban subiendo desde el suelo hasta arriba a través de escalones. Parecía un auditorio. Cosima se veía pequeña desde arriba. Delphine se sentó en el borde de la mesa. La profesora cerró la puerta con llave y tapó la ventana con la pequeña cortina que había. Apagó la mitad de las luces. Rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de arriba de todo. Delphine se iba desabrochando la camisa. A Cosima le irritaba tener que desabrochar botones cuando tenía prisa.

La morena se aproximó a Delphine y la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba los costados y la espalda. Se escuchaban bastante los jadeos y el ruido que hacían sus labios al besarse. Delphine le quitó a Cosima la americana y Cosima le quitó la camisa a Delphine. También le desabrochó el sujetador. Empezó a tocarle los pechos descaradamente mientras seguían besándose. Cosima le besaba el cuello mientras jugaba con sus pezones. Delphine gimoteaba mientras abrazaba a Delphine con las piernas y las ponía en sus caderas. Seguidamente con la mano libre que tenía intentó bajar la cremallera de la falda de Cosima, pero no podía. Con intentos desesperados de desnudarse la una a la otra, decidieron desnudarse por ellas mismas. Se quedaron en ropa interior y calladas, mirándose. Segundos después volvieron a besarse y acariciarse. Delphine retiró folios que había por la mesa y se sentó mejor. Cosima cogió su silla y la puso delante de Delphine. Se sentó mientras miraba a Delphine. Esta se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras se tocaba por encima de las braguitas. Cosima le acariciaba los muslos mientras miraba lo que la chica estaba haciendo. La científica cogió la mano de la chica y puso dos dedos en su boca mientras los humedecía. Mientras tanto, le iba quitando las braguitas. Delphine sin querer arrugó un papel. Lo cogió y lo miró.

-Pobre, ha suspendido...- sonrió entrañablemente y después dejó el papel cuando notó la boca de Cosima rozando su intimidad. -Dios.

Cosima empezó a lamerle los labios que estaban bastante mojados. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los muslos de la otra chica. Jugó con su clítoris mientras escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de la francesa. Decidió insertarle dos dedos mientras le besaba los muslos y el pubis perfectamente depilado. Delphine se estremeció al notar los dos dedos dentro de ella. Delphine mordía su puño para no gritar. Cosima miró a Delphine y se levantó sin dejar de mover los dedos. La besó con ganas y le hizo una pequeña mordida en el labio. La francesa bajó de la mesa y se sentó en los muslos de la chica. Empezó a mover sus caderas para que ella misma notara los dedos de Cosima. La morena estaba mirándola embobada con sus gemidos y la expresión de placer que tenía Delphine en ese momento. Con el dedo pulgar también le acariciaba el clítoris. La rubia al notar tanto contacto le clavó las uñas en uno de los hombros. Con la otra mano, acarició uno de los pechos de Cosima, lentamente.

-Al suelo.- dijo Delphine entre jadeos. Se levantó y tiró de Cosima para que le hiciera caso.

Cosima se quedó debajo de Delphine. La rubia puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Cosima y esta empezó a rozarse con lo que Delphine le ofrecía. La francesa le acariciaba los pechos y jugaba con ellos mientras observaba a su pareja. Se le habían descolocado las gafas así que Delphine las cogió y se las puso.

-Oh... qué sexy. Sabes que me gusta cómo te quedan- Cosima paro de mover las caderas para sonreír y mirarla.

Delphine se amoldó el pelo mientras miraba a Cosima seductoramente, se mordió el labio y después pasó la lengua por su labio superior. Delphine le quitó las braguitas a Cosima y las dos quedaron completamente desnudas. La rubia estaba de rodillas encima de Cosima, que estaba tumbada en la moqueta. Con el dedo índice, empezó a dibujar un camino de caricias. Desde los labios, pasando por el cuello, rodeando los pechos, pasando por sus tonificados abdominales y bajando hasta abajo. Los dedos de Delphine pasaron por toda la entrepierna de Cosima. Ella también estaba bastante mojada. Suavemente la acariciaba, apenas la tocaba. Cosima se estremecía a cada roce y se le cortaba el aire. Casi no la estaban tocando. Delphine empezó acariciando el clítoris en forma circular. Cosima abrió la boca al coger aire y arqueó la espalda. Delphine se puso a cuatro patas para tener más cerca su chica. La besó mientras le insertó un par de dedos. Cosima le seguía el beso mientras ella le metió también los dedos. Las dos los metían y los sacaban con ritmo. Delphine le metió un tercero y Cosima gimió.

Estuvieron un rato tocándose mientras en la clase solo se escuchaban ellas dos. Estaba algo oscuro y esperaban que nadie intentara entrar en la puerta.

-Delph... estoy llegando...- dijo Cosima con los ojos cerrados y la espada más arqueada que nunca y muy abierta de piernas.

Delphine curvó los dedos dentro de Delphine para llegar al punto G mientras Cosima se centró solo en el clítoris de la francesa, ya que a ella le gustaba más la estimulación y las caricias.

-Yo también...-contestó Delphine mordiéndose el labio y haciendo fuerza con el brazo.

Augmentaron las dos el ritmo hasta que el cuerpo de las dos empezó a temblar. La primera que llegó al orgasmo fue Delphine, soltando un gemido agudo que lo escondió en el cuello de Cosima. La segunda en llegar fue Cosima, que se sentó al llegar al orgasmo de lo mucho que había arqueado su espalada. Las dos se quedaron respirando profundamente. Delphine se acercó a Cosima y la besó entre jadeos. Sacó los dedos de dentro de Delphine y mientras se separó de Cosima tenía intención de lamerse los dedos que antes habían estado dentro de la morena, pero Cosima se adelantó, cogió su mano y lamió los dedos, saboreándose. Delphine la observaba mientras se mordía el labio y seguía recuperando el aire.

Se empezaron a vestir en silencio mientras cruzaban miradas cómplices.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera este mañana?- preguntó Cosima haciéndose un moño con las rastas.

-Vale. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?- dijo la rubia mientras se terminaba de abrochar el cinturón.

-Ah... es sorpresa.- Cosima le guiñó un ojo y cogió el bolso y la americana.

Delphine sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras cogía su maletín.

-Eh, aún tienes mis gafas- le cogió las gafas y se las puso.

 _Sábado._

Delphine estaba con los ojos vendados. Cosima cogía sus manos mientras entraban en un ascensor.

-Pero dime dónde estamos...- se quejó Delphine en voz baja. Sabía que ahí había más gente.

-En cinco minutos lo sabrás.- Cosima le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Llevo sin ver nada desde que salimos de casa. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios, Cosima.- dijo Delphine mordiéndose el labio.

Cosima se río y la abrazó por la cintura intentando calmarla. Una música relajante sonaba mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. La morena tiró de Delphine suavemente.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vengo. Tranquila- dijo Cosima. Le dio otro beso y se fue a unos pocos metros.

 _-J'ai réservé une table... Cosima Niehaus. Oui...-_ escuchó Delphine. Cosima estaba hablando en francés.

Cosima fue a buscar a la rubia y la fue conduciendo por el restaurante. La morena tenía a Delphine agarrada por la cintura. Finalmente, la chica ayudó a la francesa a sentarse en una silla y entonces Cosima se sentó delante de ella.

-Vale, ya puedes quitarte la venda.- dijo Cosima mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña.

Delphine le hizo caso. Se quitó la venda y justo a su lado había una cristalera que hacía de pared. Se veía toda Paris iluminada. Estaba claro que estaban en la Torre Eiffel.

- _Mon amour..._

-¿Te gusta? ¿No crees que es muy cliché? Sé que ya habrás comido aquí más de una vez... Pero es lo que se me ocurrió. Lo hablé con Aurore el día que cuidamos a Philippe, cuando lo vinieron a buscar. Tú estabas en el dormitorio. Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo y vamos a otro sitio... Pero no sé, pensé que te gustaría ¿Te gusta? -Cosima casi se ahoga al hablar tan rápido.

Delphine la miraba dulcemente.

-Es perfecto- los ojos de Delphine brillaban más que nunca. Cosima no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había triunfado con la sorpresa. -Eres perfecta...

Cosima sonrió aún más con la lengua entre los dientes e inclinando la cabeza. Se quitaron las chaquetas y un hombre con camisa, chaleco y pajarita vino para darles la carta de vinos y la de cenas. Las chicas empezaron a mirar toda la variedad de platos que había. Cosima era más impulsiva y si le gustaba el título del plato, se lo cogía. En cambio, Delphine se pasaba un cuarto de hora decidiendo cual sería el plato que mereciera la pena probar. Finalmente pidieron lo que querían cenar y mientras esperaban estuvieron hablando mientras se jugaban con las manos, como solían hacer.

-La cena estaba deliciosa.- dijo Delphine mientras se limpiaba sutilmente la camisura de los labios con una servilleta.

-Gracias, senyorita.- el camarero les ofreció dos copas de champagne mientras retiraba los platos. Se fue.

Cosima respiró profundo.

-Delphine, tenemos que hablar.

Delphine se quedó quieta. Sujetaba la copa mientras miraba a Cosima. Podía apreciar como el labio inferior de la morena temblaba. La morena cogió aire, cerró los ojos y se ajustó las gafas.

-Antes de conocerte a ti, eres muy impulsiva, no me gustaba el compromiso. Luego llegaste tú y pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. La he cagado contigo muchas veces, y llegué a arrepentirme de haber cometido ciertos errores, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si no los hubiera cometido, ahora mismo no estaría cenando en la Torre Eiffel contigo. Lo que quería decirte con todo esto es que eres la mujer que nunca encontré y llegó por casualidad. Y me he olvidado de la mitad del discurso.-se quedó pensativa mientras Delphine la observaba con media sonrisa. Cosima se ajustó las gafas y cogió aire. -Eres maravillosa, siempre estás a mi lado apoyándome en todo. Me preparas las tostadas por la mañana y cuando estoy en la ducha me acercas la toalla si está lejos de mi alcance. No sé... Eres todo lo que busco y quiero que lo seas siempre.- Puso su bolso en sus muslos y empezó a rebuscar en él. Buscaba la cajita de terciopelo azul. No la encontraba. -Mierda... estaba aquí.- tragó saliva.-Estoy segura de que estaba aquí.-mientras tanto Delphine bebió un sorbo de la copa. -Estaba aquí, sé que estaba aquí. No puede ser...- Cosima se empezó a agobiar mientras sacaba las cosas del bolso. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Delphine tranquilamente. Disfrutando del espectáculo. Le dio un sorbo a la copa.

-Nada, te había comprado una cosa...- respondió sin apartar la vista del bolso. Seguía buscando desesperadamente. Los ojos se le estaban empezando a empañar de lágrimas.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto?- Delphine puso encima de la mesa la cajita azul aterciopelada.

Cosima entreabrió la boca. La cogió rápidamente.

-Se te había caído en el coche. Cuando has dejado el bolso en los asientos traseros.- sonreía.

-¿Y lo has abierto?- preguntó pero Delphine negó con la cabeza. Cosima respiró aliviada. Carraspeó la garganta y se ajustó las gafas después de haber pasado un mal momento. Abrió la cajita delante de Delphine y dentro de ella había un precioso anillo plateado con pequeños diamantes.

-Después de todo este tiempo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Cosima. Su expresión estaba entre el pánico de que le dijeran que no y los nervios por saber ya la respuesta.

Los ojos de Delphine estaban empañados por el momento tan emotivo. Sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y un pequeño "sí" salía de su boca. Cosima respiró aliviada y Delphine se levantó de la silla para darle un beso. La gente de las otras mesas próximas a ellas empezaron a aplaudir mientras otros curiosos se levantaban de las mesas lejanas. Las chicas miraron a la gente y sonrieron. Cosima no pudo evitar llorar de alegría mientras quitaba el anillo de la cajita y se lo ponía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Le quedaba precioso.

-Te quiero mucho, Cosima.


	7. Antoine

Antoine.

-¡Pero yo no quiero comprarme un vestido para ensuciarlo con arena!- se quejó Delphine.

-Pero sí solo lo vas a usar una vez… Qué más da…- resopló Cosima mientras revolvía unos papeles que estaban encima de la mesita del café.

-El castillo es mejor… Hay interior y exterior, en cambio en la playa solo es al aire libre. ¿Y si llueve? ¿Y si hace mucho viento?

-No seas exagerada, mujer…- Cosima se quitó las gafas. Delphine le hizo una mueca para burlarse de la chica.

Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá. Un montón de cuadernos grandes estaban esparcidos por la sala.

-¿Y qué harás con tus hermanas?

-Pues invitarlas, claro está.

-Cosima, a veces me pregunto si realmente eres inteligente.- empezó a decir la rubia. Cosima la miró con enfado. -¡Son clones! ¿Cómo se lo van a tomar los invitados al ver a 3 chicas exactamente como tú?- terminó de decir mientras sonreía.

-No me estreses- Resopló. Su cara delataba que no había caído en eso.

Delphine se levantó.

-Solo quedan cinco meses para la boda –se levantó -Céntrate. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?- fue hacia la cocina para abrir la nevera.

-Solo una ensalada, por favor. – la morena estaba mirando un catálogo de vestidos de novia. Eran todos tan estrafalarios que le repugnaban. Ella buscaba un vestido sencillo, blanco, con el que se sintiera cómoda. Todas las chicas que salían en el catálogo eran tan altas y esbeltas que Cosima tenía ganas de tirar el catálogo por la ventana.

Miraba también las tarjetas de los invitados. Las dos habían hecho una selección de las que más les gustaban. Cosima tenía que aceptar que la que más se estaba entregando en la celebración era la francesa. Eso no le importaba, pero lo que tenía claro es que ella controlaría cómo sería la fiesta después de la celebración. Alison había decidido que ella organizaría la luna de miel. Cosima y Delphine estaban intrigadas porque la chica les advirtió que se lo pasarían muy bien y no tendrían tiempo de descansar. Ni si quiera sabían a dónde las enviarían.

Cosima recogió los cuadernos de la mesa y empezó a preparar la mesa para cenar.

-Por cierto, mañana iré a casa de mis padres, me tienen una sorpresa preparada. ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó Delphine mientras salteaba verduras en la sartén.

La morena tragó saliva.

-Pero si me odian…- dijo Cosima con un tono algo despectivo.

-No te odian. Eres de la familia. Y lo vas a ser aún más después de la boda. No empecemos otra vez. Ya sabes cómo son; distantes con todos. Son muy suyos. Algo especiales. No seas paranoica.- replicó la otra mientras gesticulaba con una cuchara de madera.

-Si tú lo dices…- contestó la morena mientras cogía unos vasos. Delphine la observaba.

-Eh… -se acercó a ella. –No te odian- le dio un beso en la frente. –Al menos yo no lo hago, eso es lo que debería importarte.

A Cosima le volcó el estómago al escuchar eso. Sonrió y le dio un beso mientras se ponía de puntillas.

-Vale, vale… te acompañaré- la miró levantando una ceja. –Y sí que me odias- se fue hacia el salón.

-Sólo cuando pierdes el otro par de los calcetines- contestó mientras servía su cena en un plato y se reía.

* * *

- _Baise-moi… baise-moi_ \- gemía Delphine.

Los dedos de Cosima estaban arqueados dentro de la francesa. Le besaba y lamía el cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir a su oído. Las sábanas estaba revueltas y los pijamas permanecían en el suelo. La luz tenue de una de las lámparas era la única cosa que iluminaba la habitación. Delphine agarraba los pechos de la chica mientras con los pulgares jugaba con los pezones. Podía escucharla gemir cada vez que los pellizcaba. Cosima estaba encima y eso le permitía más control. Una mano de la rubia se deslizó hacia abajo y penetró a la morena, como ya había hecho varias veces anteriormente. Las dos se estaban rozando la entrepierna mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Algunas restas de la morena caían por su hombro y se agitaban a cada sacudida que hacía Delphine con sus dedos. El pelo rubio de la francesa estaba algo alborotado a causa del sudor y el movimiento. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Hey… ¿Quieres usar el cinturón?- preguntó Cosima entre besos.

-Hm… Vale- le guiñó el ojo mientras sacaba los dedos de dentro de la morena.

La más bajita se levantó y fue hacía una de las cómodas. Delphine la observaba mientras se acomodaba con los cojines. Le encantaba la forma de su espalda. Tenía una mancha en una de las nalgas. Cosima abrió un cajón y rebuscó entre toda a colección de juguetes. Buscó hasta encontrar unos de los cinturones. Se fue acercando hacia la cama mientras ajustaba el arnés a su medida.

-Quiero hacerlo yo- dijo Delphine con un hilo de voz.

La morena se quedó algo sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura? Nunca lo has hecho- levantó una ceja.

Delphine estiró el brazo para que Cosima le diera el arnés. Se lo dio con algo de inseguridad. La morena se tumbó en la cama mientras contemplaba cómo Delphine se ponía el cinturón y se lo ajustaba. Le quedaba bastante raro y a la vez le producía risa. La francesa con un pene de silicona. Cosima se mordía la lengua al ver como Delphine ponía algo de lubricante sobre la superficie. Sus suaves dedos acariciaron la silicona y después miró a Cosima. Las dos se tumbaron. Cosima estaba debajo y entre las piernas de esta, Delphine se acomodó. Se empezaron a besar para volver a caldear el ambiente. Fueron los besos más apasionados que nunca se dieron. La rubia apoyó los brazos al lado de los hombros de la otra chica. Cortó el besó. Agarró el dildo mientras lo empezó a introducir dentro de Cosima. Observó la cara de placer que puso esta cuando notó el objeto dentro de ella. Ambas sonrieron e incluso a Cosima se le escapó la risa. Delphine, con sus caderas, introdujo el consolador hasta el fondo para acostumbrar a la chica. Cosima abrió un poco más las piernas mientras arqueaba la espalda. Apoyó las manos en las caderas de la otra chica y empezó a acariciarlas. Mientras tanto, lentamente, la rubia empezó a envestir a Cosima.

La morena decidió sentarse encima de Delphine para tomar un poco el control. Las manos de la francesa se paseaban por el cuerpo de Cosima mientras se besaban y sus lenguas bailaban. Las caderas de la que estaba encima se movían rítmicamente y de su boca salían gemidos callados por los besos de Delphine. Jugaban con sus pechos y se provocaban mutuamente. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas pero Delphine estaba más o menos a la altura de los pechos de Cosima, así que empezó a lamerlos y besarlos ferozmente como si fuera su última cena. La de las rastas gemía mientras arañaba suavemente los hombros de la chica y cerraba sus ojos al notar cada envestida. Pocas veces había sido Cosima la que no había usado ella el cinturón, pero tenía que admitir que aquello era jodidamente placentero. Delphine empezó a besarle el cuello. Podía notar como algunas venas se le marcaban de hacer el esfuerzo. Cosima tenía una mano en la nuca de la rubia y otra agarraba el cabezal para no desequilibrarse. Notaba las manos de Delphine agarrando el culo y eso le ponía aún más. Encima, los pechos de Cosima estaban siendo mordidos otra vez. Notaba la lengua húmeda de la chica pasar por sus pechos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cosima. Decidió empujar más fuerte sus caderas e ir algo más rápido. Delphine miró a la morena y la sonrío. Esta no se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando.

Cosima empezaba a notar que no iba a aguantar poco más. Sus caderas seguían un ritmo estable. Las dos estaban sudando. Delphine se acercó a la boca de la chica para besarla apasionadamente. Cosima gimoteaba palabras sin sentido mientras aceleraba. La rubia se mordía el labio al ver a Cosima trabajar ella sola. Le pellizcó suavemente los pezones y Cosima cogió aire. Estaba a punto de llegar. Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente y se apoyaron en la frente de la otra. Cosima arqueó la espalda como un gato mientras abría la boca sin respirar por un momento. Se quedó un momento temblando mientras clavaba las uñas en el hombro de Delphine, otra vez. La francesa, de mientras, se quedó mirándola, contemplando semejante belleza. Se acercó a ella y la besó varias veces mientras la otra recuperaba el aire. Cosima se levantó y se tumbó al lado de Delphine. La miró mientras se sacaba el arnés.

-Estás muy graciosa- dijo entre risitas.

-¿Ah sí?- lamió el pene de plástico mientras miraba a la morena. Saboreando los flujos de Cosima.

-A veces se me olvida que eres bisexual…

-Bueno, pues haz que saque mi lado más lésbico- le retó Delphine mientras tiraba el consolador a los pies de la cama.

Cosima se acercó a ella para volver a besarla y empezar de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Pero qué alegría veros!- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada en el umbral de una puerta de una casa bastante grande. –Pasad, pasad.

Las dos chicas entraron en la acogedora casa. Dejaron las chaquetas y los bolsos en el perchero. Anduvieron hasta un salo enorme lleno de muebles y lámparas. En un sillón había sentado un hombre leyendo el periódico. No se le veía el rostro.

-Hola papá- Delphine se acercó al sillón y el hombre la miró desde arriba.

-Hola ratoncita- le dio un beso en la frente. Dejó el periódico en la mesa. –Hola Cosima.

-Ho… Hola, Señor Cormier. ¿Cómo está?- contestó con algo de nerviosismo. Se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó la garganta. Ese hombre le imponía.

-Bien, bien…- asintió sonriéndole amablemente pero huyendo de la vista de la morena. Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas. Delphine le guiñó un ojo a Cosima para relajarla, pero era imposible.

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita?- preguntó la Señora Cormier. Una mujer algo bajita y sonriente depositaba una bandeja con cuatro tacitas de café. Cada uno cogió una.

-Em… a ver…- empezó diciendo Delphine mientras se removía en el sofá. Cogió una de las manos de Cosima. –A mí me ha pillado por sorpresa… Pero… Nos vamos a casar- terminó de decir con una voz que mostraba orgullo. Enseñó el anillo de comprometida.

La pareja de adultos se atragantó con el café.

-Perdona, ¿qué?- dijo el padre de Delphine.

Las chicas miraron a los adultos con algo de sorpresa. Pensaban que se lo tomarían de otra manera. Cruzaron las miradas los unos con los otros con un silencio incómodo.

-¡Qué maravilla!- tardó en responder la mujer mayor. Aplaudió mientras se levantaba y le daba dos besos a cada una. -¡Qué ilusión más grande nos hace!- la mujer trataba de corregir la reacción que los dos mayores habían tenido. -¡Vamos a brindar! Ahora vengo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y miraron al padre que se levantaba mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo y perseguía a su mujer.

Antes de que Cosima pudiera abrir la boca, Delphine se adelantó y cogió las manos de la chica.

-Tranquila, es normal.

Cosima la miraba con recelo. Sabía perfectamente que no era normal. Los padres de la francesa nunca habían visto con buenos ojos a la morena por mucho que sonrieran y la trataran con amabilidad. Siempre habían creído que su hija era heterosexual y que eso entre Cosima y ella sería una mera etapa. Al principio, cuando Delphine presentó formalmente su novia a sus padres, todo fue bastante frío. Ellos no se lo esperaban para nada. Incluso hubo algunas peleas. Poco a poco la cosa fue mejorando, pero Cosima seguía notando que al menor, el Señor Cormier, no terminaba de aceptar la condición sexual de su hija. Por supuesto, las culpas iban hacia Cosima.

Hace un año, la morena la dio un ultimátum a Delphine. Cosima terminaría la relación si Delphine te hablaba con su familia seriamente. No podía ser que en cada comida Cosima fuera atacada sin justificación alguna. Delphine lo pasó bastante mal, pero finalmente sacó coraje de dentro y se enfrentó con sus padres. A partir de ese momento, los señores Cormier se comportan de manera amable y cordial con Cosima, pero ella sabe perfectamente que todo es una farsa.

Delphine se levantó y fue a la cocina con ellos.

-Ratoncita, ¿estás segura?- preguntó el señor Cormier con el pañuelo en la cabeza.

Delphine chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca.

-No empecemos otra vez, papá…

-¡Está todo bien cariño!- interrumpió la mujer mientras sacaba copas y champagne. –Solo nos ha sorprendido… Pensábamos que...

-Que me terminaría casando con un hombre.- terminó de decir impertinentemente

Los señores se callaron. El padre besó la cabeza de Delphine cariñosamente y cogió dos copas de champagne. Fue al salón y le acercó la copa a Cosima.

-Estoy muy contento, Cosima, muy contento…- dijo mientras le daba la copa.

Todos se volvieron a reunir al salón y brindaron. El ambiente era extraño. Los padres contemplaban a las chicas. Delphine intentaba mantener una conversación donde todos pudieran participar y Cosima solo quería que la tierra la tragara. Llamaron a la puerta. La madre de Delphine se levantó.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa, Antoine!- la mujer se entusiasmó al ver a un hombre muy guapo en el umbral de la puerta.

Delphine miró rápidamente hacia la puerta. Buscó desesperadamente con los ojos al chico. Antoine entró en la casa y la madre cogió el ramo de flores que el hombre traía. Se dirigieron hacia el salón.

-Hola Señor Cor…Wow… ¡¿Delphine?!- el chico se acercó hacia ella, que se había levantado. –Qué fuerte.

Se abrazaron durante un rato. Cosima los miraba con una cara inexpresiva. ¿Quién era ese chico? Se separaron del abrazo y el chico miró a Cosima.

-Hola, soy Antoine. Un viejo amigo de la familia.- el chico le tendió la mano.

-Encantada. Soy Cosima, su prometida.-dijo con un tono seco.

Esa frase cortó la sonrisa perfecta del chico. Miró a la pareja repetidas veces mientras Delphine se volvía a sentar al lado de su Cosima.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…

El ambiente volvía a estar incómodo otra vez. Todos se sentaron en los sofás. Cosima no paraba de matar al chico con la mirada. Antoine no se atrevía a mirarla. Delphine carraspeó y no tardó en volverse a levantar.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Una sorpresa muy sorpresa si era Antoine.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto, ratoncita?- se quejó el padre.

-Sí.

Cosima dejó la copa en la mesa discretamente y se levantó siguiendo a su pareja. La madre, pesada, las siguió como una sombra hasta la entrada. Intentando convencerlas de que se quedaran. La morena estaba callada, en esa casa no tenía ni voz ni voto. Delphine cogió las chaquetas y los bolsos y abrió la puerta. Se despidió en voz alta de todos. Cosima la siguió algo nerviosa. ¿Qué mosca la había picado a Delphine? A paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia el coche. Esta vez Delphine decidió conducir. Cosima, callada, se sentó a su lado. No se atrevía a decirle nada. Cuando la francesa estaba cabreada, era mejor no dirigirle la palabra. Durante todo el trayecto solo el sonido que hacía el coche invadía el silencio. Cosima miraba hacia la ventana mientras pensaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, las chicas llegaron a su casa. Dio un portazo al coche y abrió la puerta de casa con algo de nerviosismo. Cosima tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía aguantar más. Ambas entraron.

-Vale, dime qué coño ha pasado.- reclamó mientras dejaba el bolso en el sofá.

-Lo que pasa es que parece mentira que después de todo este tiempo, mis padres se alegren más de ver a Antoine antes que a ti, mi prometida. Son imbéciles, ya no aguanto más.- dejó sus cosas tiradas por la mesa mientras buscaba un cigarro y se lo encendía.

-Pero, ¿quién es Antoine?

-Mi ex, Cosima, mi ex.


	8. El detonante Parte 1

Abrió la puerta y el panorama era real. Dos birras en la mesa y unos cigarros a medio consumir. Delphine con un sweater de Cosima y unas braguitas. Antoine estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de la chica. La morena apretó de rabia el pomo de la puerta.

-Me he dejado unos documentos.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Delphine se levantó contenta y fue hacia Cosima. La agarró de las mejillas para darle un sonoro beso. Solía hacer eso cada vez que la chica llegaba a casa. Esta vez Cosima mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo estás? Antoine ha venido a pasar la tarde. –dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al chico- Le estaba enseñando nuestras fotos del viaje a San Francisco, cuando visitamos a tus padres.

La morena seguía callada mientras miraba al chico. Un sentimiento extraña surgió de su estómago. Apretó los dientes. Cerró la puerta. Dejó el bolso en el suelo y empezó a andar. Dejó a Delphine sola en el recibidor. Subió las escaleras, primero habiendo pasado por delante de Antoine. Ya en el segundo piso tuvo que sacarse las gafas para secarse una lágrima que estaba a media mejilla. Escuchaba murmurios en el piso de abajo. Fue hacia la habitación pequeña que habían convertido en despacho para ambas. Rebuscó ineficazmente por los cajones donde tenía guardados muchos papeles. Ya no sabía ni qué estaba buscando. Imágenes de una joven Delphine y un adolescente inmaduro Antoine se paseaban por su cabeza.

Cuando Delphine le dijo que Antoine era su ex, se mantuvo firme diciendo que era algo raro, pero que estaba bien. Des de ese día, Antoine aparecía por casa de las chicas. Una vez por semana… a veces dos… a veces una vez al mes… La cuestión es que los franceses volvían a compartir momentos. Cosima quedaba en segundo plano en esas ocasiones porque los dos hablaban en francés y la americana apenas entendía una frase en francés entera. El chico intentaba a hablar a la pareja de su expareja en inglés, pero hablaba tan mal que dejó de intentarlo al cabo de unas semanas de conocer a Cosima.

Encontró los documentos. Bajaba las escaleras mientras escuchaba a los chicos reírse mientras miraban fotos. Se colocó las gafas y cogió aire para después sacarlo lentamente. Se relajó. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de Delphine. La rubia la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, tengo que terminar un par de cosas. Volveré para cenar.

-Vale –se levantó para abrazar a Cosima y darle un beso de despedida.

Cogió el bolso que había dejado en el suelo y las llaves que estaban en la mesa del recibidor. Echó un último vistazo a los chicos que la saludaban con la mano y cerró la puerta. Se volvió a secar las lágrimas y fue hacia el coche que estaba en ámbar. Condujo algo más rápido de lo normal pero no le importaba. Necesitaba despejarse.

-¿Entonces todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… fueron una mentira? –preguntó con una sonrisa para molestarla.

-¡No! –exclamó siguen gustando los hombres también. Bueno, ahora solo me gusta Cosima, y esta opinión no va a cambiar para nada del mundo. –dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Vaya…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada. –dijo Antoine mientras también le daba un trago a la suya.

Estuvieron pasando la tarde hablando del pasado y de cómo las cosas habían dado un giro de 360º grados en un par de años. Antoine estaba soltero, seguía viviendo en la casa de siempre y los padres de Delphine mantenían un contacto regular con él.

El teléfono sonó. La rubia lo cogió. Eran sus padres. Sabían que Antoine estaba con ella. Querían invitarlos a cenar a su casa.

-Pero mamá, Cosima aún está en el trabajo. Vale, se lo diré. Adiós –colgó-. Voy a llamar a Cos, se vendrá a cenar con nosotros también, obviamente.

Delphine empezó a escribirle un mensaje cuando el móvil se apagó.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-empezó a tocar el botón de bloqueo y desbloqueo del móvil. –No va.

-Te dejo mi móvil si quieres, llámala.-Le acercó el móvil y Delphine empezó a marcar el número.

Seguía conduciendo. Tenía el móvil encima del maletín, en el asiento del co-piloto. Veía que un número sin guardar la llama. Nunca cogía el móvil mientras conducía a menos que fuera Delphine y efectivamente no lo cogió.

-No contesta –dijo frustradamente la francesa. Llamó más veces pero nada, no contestaba.

Decidieron ir a casa de los padres con el coche de Antoine. Allí la volverían a llamar. El viaje se hizo corto. Los dos amigos siempre se lo habían pasado bien juntos y sabían cómo divertirse. Los padres de la chica los recibieron con un gran abrazo. Parecían menos tensos que la última vez que vinieron a visitarlos. La cena ya estaba preparaba, solo faltaban los dos invitados.

-¿Y dónde está Cosima?

-Se me ha roto el móvil y tampoco contestaba a las llamadas… -contestó apenada.

-Bueno… -el padre carraspeó la garganta. -¿Quién quiere vino?

La cena se basó en adular a los dos jóvenes y a recordar los tiempos en los que estaban juntos.

-Me acuerdo del día en que Delphine se sacó el título universitario y tú, Antoine le regalaste un viaje a Mallorca. Qué detalle –dijo con orgullo la madre de la francesa.

-Siempre he querido volver a Mallorca, después de ese viaje –dijo mientras miraba algo melancólica al chico.

-¿No has vuelto a ir?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Al cabo de dos años me fui a Canadá… Pero Cosima y yo hemos visitado casi todos Estados Unidos. Cada año vamos unas semanas y nos recorremos tres o cuatro estados en una caravana pequeña. Y también fuimos a Argentina e Irlanda. –explicó mientras pensaba en todos aquellos magníficos viajes con ella. Tenían mil recuerdos de esos viajes.

-Si hubieseis continuado juntos quizá hubieras vuelto a ir a Mallorca. –comentó con algo de malicia la madre de Delphine.

A Delphine le cayó un cubo de agua fría encima. ¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a decir eso?

-Si Antoine y yo no hubiéramos cortado, no hubiese encontrado el amor de mi vida. –contestó rápida y fríamente Delphine.

El padre se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Vienes Antoine? Acabo de empezar una nueva colección.

El ambiente estaba tenso. El joven miró a Delphine, después a la madre y después al padre. Siguió al hombre que ya se estaba encendiendo un puro. Delphine se levantó y empezó a recoger un par de cosas de la mesa. La madre callada se fue hacia la cocina.

-Si vuelves a hacer uno de estos comentarios, vais a perder a vuestra hija. –dijo Delphine con un tono impertinente.

La madre la miró con el mismo aire.

-Siempre he pensado que no deberías de haberte ido a Canadá. Allí son todos muy liberales y les gustan todas estas cosas de homosexuales…

-¡Basta! –Delphine golpeó la mesa con un trapo. -¡Lo siento si te he decepcionado, pero quiero a Cosima. Entiéndelo. Tengo una cierta edad. Soy adulta! Acéptalo; ya no puedes controlarme de la forma que solías hacerlo. Me voy. –salió de la cocina y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta.

-Ratoncita, espérate. Deja a mamá… Ya se le pasará- dijo el padre de Delphine cogiendo suavemente el brazo de su hija. –Pero quédate.

Tres llamadas perdidas y una pizza haciéndose. Las birras seguían en la mesa. No sabía dónde estaba. Empezaba a llover. Cogió el móvil para hablar con Sarah un rato. Finalmente se fue a la cama a leer. Al cabo de una hora escuchó las llaves de casa abrirse. Apagó la luz y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. Se quitó las gafas. Se tapó bien y se giró mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta para no ver a Delphine. Sentía una especie de rencor. Seguramente estuvo con Antoine toda la noche. Escuchaba a la chica subir las escaleras. Cerró los ojos pero seguía con el ceño fruncido a causa del enfado.

-No me engañes, estás despierta –dijo mientras empezaba a desvestirse. –Mi móvil no funciona. Mis padres nos invitaron a los tres a cenar. Te llamé con el teléfono de Antoine pero no contestabas. No sabía cómo localizarte.

Cosima, interiormente, no quiso aceptar que podría haber cogido el móvil.

-¿Estás enfadada?

Cosima suspiró profundamente para que se notara que la estaba escuchando. No dijo nada.

-Genial.

Se metió en la cama. Era la primera vez en años que no dormían abrazadas.


End file.
